Shotacon
by DemonIB
Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi, seorang guru SD berusia 24 tahun. Menjadi Guardian atau wali dari Gokudera Hayato yang berumur 8 tahun. Selalu mendapat masalah karenanya. Summary GAGAL. AU. TeacherxStudent love. TYL!80xTYB!59. Gak suka jangan baca.


**OI, Demon IB balik lagi~**

**Yep, memang seharusnya aku ngerjain RF ato gak sekuel ya Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir**

**tapi entah kenapa author sarap ini bisa khilaf dan bikin ff shotacon ini ;w;**

**Pair kali ini adalah TYL!80xKid!59. Yep, terdengar PEDO kan? yah, namanya juga author sarap.**

**Seperti biasa, KHR BUKAN PUNYA KU**

**kalo KHR punya ku pasti ceritanya udah kayak gini, *nunjuk cerita dibawah*/Jangan Mol/**

**Selamat menikmati~**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suatu pagi, di sebuah atap sekolah.

"Ah, pagi yang cerah!" kata seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ hitam yang bernama Yamamoto Takeshi sembari merentangkan tangannya. Ia berumur 24 tahun dan bekerja sebagai guru disebuah SD yang bertempat di kota Namimori.

"Oya oya, Takeshi, kita sedang bekerja, jangan seenaknya lesehan disana dong~" kata seseorang dibelakang Yamamoto, membuatnya kaget dan menoleh ke belakangnya. Ia melihat sebuah rambut 'unik' berbentuk 'NANAS' yang ia langsung ketahui pemilik dari rambut tersebut. Rokudo Mukuro, teman Yamamoto yang berjabat sebagai seorang guru dari SMP Namimori yang terletak di sebelah SD Namimori tempatnya bekerja.

"Ah, Mukuro! Haha~ tenang saja, aku tidak akan lama kok, lagi pula aku hanya kabur sedikit dari Hayato~" jawab Yamamoto.

Gokudera Hayato, salah satu murid cowok yang selalu menempel kepada Yamamoto dan selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_Yakyu-baka_', entah dari mana anak itu bisa tau kalau dia maniak _baseball_, yang jelas sebutan itu lebih bagus dari pada 'Pucuk Nanas' yang diberikan oleh pacar Mukuro, seorang ketua osis SMP Namimori yang bernama Hibari Kyoya, kepada Mukuro.

"Kufufu~ Padahal sudah jelas-jelas anak itu suka kepadamu, masih saja kau menghindarinya. Itu bisa membuatnya sakit hati tau~" kata Mukuro sembari tertawa dengan tawa 'unik'nya itu.

"Heh, siapa bilang? Bisa saja dia selalu menempel kepadakuhanya untuk mengajaknya bermain. Yah kau tau, namanya juga anak-anak" jawab Yamamoto. "Sudahlah, aku duluan ya, Muk. Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi oleh Kepala Yayasan karena terlalu banyak bolos mengajar~" kata Yamamoto sembari pergi dari atap sekolah itu dan meninggalkan Mukuro yang masih terdiam disana.

"Kufufu~ Dasar Jomblo yang gak peka~~" ujar Mukuro, lalu ia pun mengikuti Yamamoto.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pada saat jam istirahat, Yamamoto sedang memeriksa ulangan Sejarah di ruang kelas 2-3. Dan seperti biasa, Hayato datang untuk mengganggunya.

Hayato menarik kursi dari bangku yang berada didepan meja Yamamoto ke sebelah tempat duduk Yamamoto. Ia duduk dikursi itu beberapa saat sembari melihat Yamamoto bekerja, sebelum mencolek-colek tangan Yamamoto, "Oi, _Yakyu-baka_.."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yamamoto.

"_Yakyu-baka_,_ Yakyu-baka_,_ Yakyu-bakaaaaaaa_!" Panggil Hayato dengan kesal sembari mencolek pipi Yamamoto.

"Ada apa, Hayato? Kau tak bisa lihat kalau aku sedang bekerja?" Jawab Yamamoto pada akhirnya.

Hayato tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yamamoto, "Yakyu-baka, aku bosan!"

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

Hayato berpikir keras, "Hum~ Ayo bermain denganku!"

"Tapi aku sedang bekerja, Hayato"

Hayato memajukan bibirnya, kesal. "Tapi kau sudah berjanji mau bermain denganku kemarin, _Yakyu-baka_!"

"Aku tidak pernah membuat janji seperti itu" Jawab Yamamoto dengan tenang.

Hayato ingin sekali menabrakan kepala Yamamoto ke tembok disebelahnya itu.

"Yakyu-baka, ayo-" "KRIIIIIIIIIING~~!" Omongan Hayato terpotong oleh suara bel sekolah yang menandakan bahwa jam istirahat telah usai.

Yamamoto mengecek jam tangannya, "Ah, aku harus segera ke kelas 6-2 sekarang. Sudah dulu ya Hayato, cepat sana ke kelasmu, nanti kau telat lho" Kata Yamamoto sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menepuk pelan kepala Hayato dan keluar dari kelas 2-3 itu menuju ke kelas selanjutnya. Meninggalkan Hayato sendirian di kelas.

"_Yakyu-baka no baka_... " ucap Hayato pelan sebelum ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke kelasnya sendiri, 3-1.

.

Saat Hayato berjalan ke kelasnya, ia melihat segerombolan anak SMP yang sengaja datang ke SD untuk menjahili adik kelasnya.

Awalnya dia tidak peduli. Namun tanpa sengaja ia mendengarkan mereka membicarakan Yakyu-baka kesayangannya itu, "Heh, tau kah kalian? Guru IPS SD yang bernama Yamamoto Takeshi itu akan dipecat oleh kepala sekolah!"

Salah satu teman yang disebelah orang itu bertanya, "Eh? Bagaimana bisa?"

Orang itu tertawa, "Entahlah, mungkin karena Yamamoto Takeshi itu MENYEBALKAN! Kau tak tau dari dulu aku sering sekali diceramahi olehnya? Maka dari itu aku sangat senang kalau dia di pecat! Ia sungguh pantas mendapatkan PHK bukan?"

Hayato terdiam, tangannya mengepal erat. Tanpa ia sadari, kepalan tangannya itu sudah berada dipipi kakak kelasnya itu.

Dan terjadilah pertengkaran.

* * *

.

.

Yamamoto Takeshi benar-benar berdoa kepada Tuhan supaya hari ini ia mendapatkan hari yang tenang. Tanpa diganggu Hayato maupun dipanggil oleh Kepala Sekolah atau Guru BP dari Yayasan Namimori ini. Namun sepertinya Tuhan tidak mendengar doa nya.

Jelas saja, namanya dipanggil dari interkom sekolah saat ia sedang menjelaskan Ekonomi dikelas 6.

"Panggilan kepada Guru Yamamoto, diharap segera datang ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Sudah ditunggu oleh Kepala Sekolah"

Yamamoto mengutuk Hayato dalam hatinya. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya dipanggil oleh BP hingga ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah itu hanyalah Hayato seorang.

Ia menghela nafas, "Buka buku paket halaman 238 dan rangkum sampai halaman 242" Kata Yamamoto sebelum ia pergi ke ruang BP.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Selamat siang" ucap Yamamoto saat membuka pintu ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Yang dibalas senyum oleh Kepala Sekolah SD Namimori, Aria.

"Selamat siang, Yamamoto. Maaf menggangu jam mengajarmu, lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya" Jawab Aria dengan senyum bersalah.

"Tidak apa, Kepala Sekolah, lagipula, jika saya tebak, ini adalah kasus Hayato kan?"

Aria mengangguk, "Ia telah bertengkar dengan seorang anak SMP, sampai pukul-pukulan dan membuat anak SMP itu masuk UKS dan membuat gigi nya copot juga..." kata Aria sembari menghela nafas.

Yamamoto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Anak itu- Tidak bisakah ia sekali saja tidak membuat masalah?"

Aria menatap Yamamoto, "Sebagai Guardiannya, bisakah kau mendisiplinkannya sedikit, Yamamoto?" tanya Aria dengan senyum.

Yamamoto mengangguk, "Akan saya usahakan, Kepala sekolah". Yamamoto berjalan kearah pintu keluar ruangan itu, amun diberhentikan oleh Aria.

Aria mengangguk, "Oh, tentang pemecatanmu, Yamamoto, Kau tak usah kahwatir, aku sudah menanganinya" Aria tersenyum lagi.

Yamamoto menatap Aria dengan tatapan tak percaya, "J-jadi... Saya masih bisa bekerja disini?" Aria mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Kepala sekolah!" kata Yamamoto sebelum ia keluar dari ruagan kepala sekolah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tidak ada yang bersuara diantara Yamamoto dan Hayato pada saat diperjalanan mereka ke apartemen Yamamoto, tempat mereka berdua tinggal.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau mengatakan kenapa kau bertengkar dengan anak SMP itu, Hayato?" tanya Yamamoto untuk memecahkan keheningan.

Hayato tak menjawab.

"Hayato?" panggil Yamamoto kepada anak disebelahnya. Namun Hayato sama sekali tidak menjawab, maupun menoleh.

Menghela nafas, Yamamoto berhenti berjalan dan berjongkok didepan Hayato, "Hey, Hayato". Tidak ada jawaban.

Yamamoto menepuk pelan pipi Hayato, "Hei, hei, aku tidak marah dengan perlakuanmu tadi"

Hayato menatap Yamamoto, "Sama sekali tidak?"

Yamamoto menggeleng pelan, "Sama sekali tidak. Jadi maukah kau memberitau kenapa kau bertengkar dengan anak SMP itu?"

Hayato kembali menunduk, "Mereka... Mereka mengejekmu tadi... Karena kau akan dipecat oleh Kepala sekolah..." jawab Hayato pelan.

Yamamoto tersenyum, ia mengacak-acak rambut Hayato pelan sembari berdiri, "Tenang saja, Kepala sekolah bilang bahwa aku tidak akan dipecat kok~"

Mata Hayato melebar, "Benarkah _Yakyu-baka_?!" Yamamoto mengangguk.

"YEAH!" teriak Hayato senang sembari memeluk Yamamoto, "Baguslah!". Yamamoto hanya terseyum dan menepuk kepala Hayato pelan. Dan mereka pun berjalan pulang.

.

.

"Ah, _Yakyu-baka_!" ujar Hayato.

"Ada apa, Hayato?" Yamamoto menatap Hayato yang ada disebelahnya.

"Bisa kah kau menunduk sebentar? Aku punya sesuatu untukmu" Kata Hayato sembari berpura-pura mengecek kantong celana nya.

Yamamoto menundukkan badannya agar sederajat dengan tinggi badan Hayato, "Apa itu?"

Dengan cepat Hayato berbalik dan mencium bibir Yamamoto, "Itu hadiah untukmu" ujar Hayato dengan senyum lebar dan berlari kearah apartemen Yamamoto yang sudah dekat. Meninggalkan Yamamoto yang mematung.

Yamamoto memegang bibirnya, lalu tertawa.

"Dasar Bocah."

.

.

* * *

.

**Hai kalian semua~**

**ini hanyalah oneshot gaje yang entah gimana bisa lewat di otak waktu belajar sosiologi /gak nyambung/**

**mohon di ripiu yah~ kalo diripiu nanti bikin side story nya deh, pairnya bakal TYL!69xTYB!18 *puppy eyes* /apaan/**

**Salam,**

**Demon IB, ****_Panpan Molto_**


End file.
